


A Shattered Opal

by AyakoSheep



Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakoSheep/pseuds/AyakoSheep
Summary: Greetings! It has been awhile since I posted anything huh? Anyways I made another story that's based off a RP (roleplay) I did with myself. Like always, If you have any constructive criticism or see any errors, let me know!





	A Shattered Opal

Benjamin's broken body was scattered into millions of pieces. The opal that made up his body glistened in front of the magnificent sun that was the Darkest Lord. "Put them down!" He pleaded, he couldn't move. his legs and arms were completely shattered on the ground. His leader was flailing viciously, screaming out for help. The Leader’s screams were pointless, half of their teammates were already faceless or mangled.

 

The Sun laughed at the flailing hero. "Stop! Stop!" Benjamin tried scooting towards them, but it was pointless. The Darkest Lord slammed Benjamin's leader into the ground. They let out a shriek of pain. The Leader laid there, sobbing. "Please." they would plead out. The Darkest Lord only laughed at the hero’s plea. "I promised I would kill you, didn't I?" The Darkest Lord said in a soothing tone.

 

He dug his nails deep into their chest, the leader let out a blood curdling scream. Benjamin watched in mute terror. They watched as the Main Hero thrashed against the Darkest Lord nail, but it only sank deeper and deeper.

 

The screaming ceased, the Main Hero's body laid limp on the platform. The Darkest Lord turned towards the stone creature. "Oh, I didn't realize I had an audience." The sun shifted back into a weaker form, the Darker Lord. "I forget you rock guardians don't necessarily 'die' quickly." He laughed at Benjamin. "Must of been quite the show, watching your friends being torn apart."

 

The Darker Lord had an exhausted look to their face. "What am I going to do with you?" Benjamin raised his head up to the Darker Lord. The usually relaxed and cool character had been formed into an angry creature. His breathing was heavy, as he shook with rage.

 

"You would make excellent jewelry. Don't you think a crown would suit me?" Benjamin only screamed out at him. The Darker Lord put his hand on his chest and gasped. "My how rude of you! Talking to your new ruler like that."

 

"Tsk." He snapped his fingers, summoning Imps and golden plates to take away the broken opal. "Don't worry, you'll make a great accessory." The Darker Lord hovered back over towards the main hero's lifeless body. A few imps followed behind to retrieve the body. Benjamin simply watched.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! It has been awhile since I posted anything huh? Anyways I made another story that's based off a RP (roleplay) I did with myself. Like always, If you have any constructive criticism or see any errors, let me know!


End file.
